


csns

by panache



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cousins, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panache/pseuds/panache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't mean to smile flirtatiously at his cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	csns

**Author's Note:**

> accidental incest?

Stiles doesn't mean to smile flirtatiously at his cousin. He doesn't. But it's not his fault that he's preoccupied, trying to balance his heavy backpack and his leaking coffee cup while Scott complains in his ear about how the new barista totally hates him, and then a hot guy passes them by with a nod aimed at Stiles and he can't be blamed for the how-you-doing smile he shoots back even as he thinks, "hey, I know that guy", and then the record scratches as his cousin Derek makes a weird face at him from over his shoulder and shit.  
.


End file.
